Merging Paths
by The Dark Lady
Summary: The Gundam pilots have a new mission! A new force threatens the stability of Earth with their evil ways!
1. Default Chapter

Merging Paths  
  
Scene 1  
  
Opens on an old wooden pier where a car is parked and a lone figure is leaning against the side of it, facing toward the water. Lone figure has eyes closed.  
  
We see close-up of a Prussian blue eye. Cut to shot of lower half of a figure.   
  
First figure turns his head.  
  
First figure: Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
First figure: What are you doing here?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
First figure walks up to Heero, cocking his head to the side and his wide eyes look expectantly at him.  
  
Heero: What do you think, Duo?  
  
Duo: I say you're here to whisk me away on a romantic holiday for two, just you and me!  
  
Duo shoots Heero a cheeky grin. Heero stares back, blankly.  
  
Heero: Unfortunately, no. We have a new mission.  
  
Duo looks at Heero in confusion, remembering that their missions had ceased years ago and they had never been called on since.  
  
Duo: What do you mean mission? Did you hit your head Heero?  
  
Heero: We have a new mission.  
  
Duo: I heard you the first time! Just tell me will ya!  
  
Heero turns his back to the American and climbs into the car on the driver's side.  
  
Heero: Just come with me and all will be explained.  
  
Duo mutters under his breath but gets into the car beside Heero. The two then drive off, disappearing over the horizon.  
  
  
Scene 2  
  
Opens in a large, plush office. An oak desk sits near the rear of the room; behind it a high back leather chair can be seen, facing away from the camera. A knock at the door is heard. The chair doesn't move.  
  
Unknown voice: Yes?  
  
Voice behind door: Lord Dangli, you are needed in the command centre.  
  
The leather seat squeaks slightly as it turns, revealing a big built man in his late twenties. He is wearing a dark, expensive suit. He stands.  
  
Lord Dangli: Very well, I will be there momentarily.  
  
Footsteps can be heard as the attendant behind the door moves away and Lord Dangli walks across the room. He checks his appearance in a large mirror beside the door, adjusting his tie, before opening the door and exiting into the hall.   
Men walk past him in military uniform, lowering their heads in respect and fear. He strides boldly up to a pair of thick metal doors which slide open with a 'whoosh' when he nears them. He is welcomed by a hive of activity, the noise level lowering as he steps inside, all heads turning his way.  
  
Lord Dangli: What is the situation, General Rect?  
  
A tall, commanding figure turns to face him from in front of a giant footage screen. His military uniform is adorned with many medals that seem to be weighing him down, making him incapable of standing up straight.  
  
General Rect: It seems your- ... our operation has been compromised, Lord Dangli. Information has been leaked out, we suspect a spy.  
  
Lord Dangli walks up to the general, tidying up his medals and playing with his name and rank tag. It says 'General E. Rect.' The general squirms slightly, not liking his medals being played with.  
  
Lord Dangli: I suggest you rectify the situation. It would be unfortunate if one of your medals would drop suddenly and be chipped.  
  
General Rect: Reeling back in horror I will do everything in my power to catch the culprit, my Lord! Covers medals with both hands, protectively  
  
  
Scene 3  
  
Opens on a small villa surrounded by trees and situated by a peaceful lake. Birds flitter past happily and young deer collect around the villa. A small, blonde haired young man walks out the villa and the nearby birds fly to him, landing on his arms. Soon he his covered with loving finches.  
  
Blondie: shouts without turning his head Trowa! I could do with your help here!  
  
A tall, slender brown haired man rushes out of the villa; his hair gleaming with newly applied gel. He head butts the birds, mortally wounding them with his bangs. The finches drop to the ground and the blonde haired man shakes his arms with relief.  
  
Trowa: Lucky I picked out my quick drying, firm hold, cement hair gel!  
  
Blondie: Thanks, those birds were getting kind of frisky!  
  
Trowa: That's what you get when you try to make friends, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: smiles fondly at Trowa I know, you're the friskiest person I know!  
  
The couple are about to go into the villa when they hear a loud noise akin to thunder. They turn around and see clouds of dust rise from the forest.  
  
Quatre: grabs Trowa's arm Aaaahhhh! It's a tornado, Trowa! Save me!  
  
Trowa: Calm down, little one. Nothing can withstand the power of my bangs!  
  
Quatre quakes in fear as Trowa stands defiantly, head tilted forward. Just as they expect a tornado to erupt from the forest, out fly Heero and Duo in a red sports car. The car screeches to a halt, making the pleasant young deer scatter and run for their lives. Duo hops out the car, followed by Heero.  
  
Duo: waving Hey guys!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: releasing his vice like grip on Trowa Um... Hi!  
  
Duo and Heero walk up to the pair. They stand silently for a moment. Duo gazing at Heero, Heero gazing at Trowa, Trowa gazing at Heero and Quatre gazing at Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Quite an entrance.  
  
Heero: I thought so.  
  
Duo: becoming impatient C'mon, Heero! Just tell 'em!  
  
Heero: giving Duo a side long glance Hn... We have a new mission.  
  
Trowa nods and walks towards the car, followed by Heero, leaving Quatre looking very puzzled. He looks at Duo for an explanation.  
  
Duo: shrugging Don't ask me! Hee-man hasn't told me a thing! Seems as those two understand each other though.  
  
Quatre: sighs We'd better go as well then. A mission's a mission.  
  
Quatre walks towards the sports car where Trowa and Heero patiently wait. Duo stares up at the sky, looking for some sign of forgiveness.  
  
Duo: What did I do to deserve this? You could of sent me to hell but noooo... you give me a loyal Arabian, two silent killing machines and a Chinese man bent on giving the world justice!   
  
With his not so silent words to God, Duo walks to the car. The group then drive away from the idealistic home and go in search of Chang Wufei.  
  
  
Scene 4  
  
Opens in the familiar large office. An oak desk sits at the rear of the room, a leather chair facing its back to the camera. The office looks the same as before, the only exception being that a few pieces of melted gold and silver lay strewn across the desk. A squeaking is heard as the chair turns. Lord Dangli sits with a malicious grin on his face.  
  
Lord Dangli: toying with the disfigured metal and cackling slightly This is what happens to people who fail me! erupts into a fit of evil laughter  
  
A soft tapping at the door is heard, followed by a hard knock when there is no reply. Lord Dangli composes himself.  
  
Lord Dangli: Yes!  
  
Attendant: timidly Sorry to disturb you sir but the general wishes to inform you that he has some new information.  
  
Lord Dangli: Fine! Send him to me.  
  
Attendant: Yes sir!  
  
The soft footsteps of the attendant fade as she goes to fetch General Rect. Lord Dangli twiddled his thumbs and swung his legs under his seat, absent minded as he waits, impatiently.  
Soon, more footsteps can be heard, becoming louder as two people near Lord Dangli's office. He assumes an intimidating stance in front of his chair, crossing his arms and spreading his legs apart, succeeding in losing his balance and falling back into his chair.  
General Rect enters, peering at Dangli with a bemused expression, whilst the Lord tries to sit up and straighten out his suit.  
  
General Rect: My Lord...?  
  
Lord Dangli: Yes, yes. I was just... er... testing the suspension of my chair. flushes slightly Get on with it man!  
  
General Rect: cocking an eyebrow We have determined who leaked the highly secret nature of our mission, my lord!  
  
Lord Dangli: throwing a melted piece of metal at the general Well done, general, have a medal!  
  
General Rect: tears starting to well up in his eyes Th-thank you, s-sir!  
  
The general runs out the room, trying to hold back his tears. Lord Dangli smiles slightly at the name mentioned.   
  
  
Scene 5  
  
Opens on a red sports car, Heero and Duo in the front seats, Trowa and Quatre in the back. The wind whips past them, promptly whipping Duo's hair in Trowa's face. He slaps it aside, annoyed but it flies back into his face again.  
  
Trowa: If you don't do something about your hair, Duo, I'm going to give it the 'bang' treatment.  
  
Duo grabs his braid protectively and strokes it as if it is a favourite pet.  
  
Duo: Don't be mean Trowa! The braid has feelings!  
  
Trowa looks at Duo, one eyebrow raised. Quatre leans forward between the two front seats, looking at Duo and Heero in turn.  
  
Quatre: Where do you think Wufei is hiding out?  
  
Duo: in a patronising tone Wufee doesn't hide!  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Quatre: looking over his shoulder Trowa?  
  
Trowa: pointing out to the left of the car How about there.  
  
The group look in astonishment as a large mobile suit flies along side them. They recognise it as the Altron, Wufei's Gundam, called Nataku.  
Quatre gasps in surprise and falls back on Trowa whilst Heero screeches the car to a halt.  
Nataku slows and comes to a halt in front of the car. A voice can be heard, booming from the Gundam.  
  
Booming voice: I understand that you have a new mission.  
  
Heero: We have a new mission  
  
Duo: How did you know Wu-man?  
  
Booming voice: emphasised sigh Don't call me that, Maxwell!  
  
An expectant silence hangs in the air as the hatch in Nataku's chest opens and Wufei jumps down. He walks purposefully over to the car.  
  
Wufei: Who do you think gave you the mission?  
  
Heero: with an uncharacteristic look of shock it was you? But how?  
  
Wufei: I didn't intend to mislead you, Heero. I required to gather you together so a rising problem could be eradicated.  
  
  



	2. Merging Paths Part Deux

Merging Paths - Part deux  
  
Scene 6  
  
Opens on a large field, covered in a dense spread of daisies. A group of five young men sit in a circle in the middle of the field, cross-legged. Nataku is crouched behind them, next to the sports car.  
  
Duo: So, why didn't you tell us that you had infiltrated another organisation, Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: rolling his eyes Don't call me that, Maxwell. And if I had told you, it would have compromised my cover.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Quatre: So, we've got to kick some more psychopath butt, then?  
  
Wufei: Looks that way.  
  
Duo: looks at Quatre, dubiously I thought you were supposed to be a pacifist.  
  
Quatre shrugs and grins maniacally.  
  
Trowa: You'll have to excuse Quatre. He had a bad run in with a group of finches this morning.  
  
Wufei stands and walks to Nataku.   
  
Wufei: Do you all understand what you have to do?  
  
Heero: Mission accepted.  
  
Duo: Nooooo!!! leaps at Heero, tackling him to the ground  
  
Heero: What are you doing, baka?  
  
Duo: looking rather sheepish as he opens Heero's fist up to find it empty Err, the last time you said that, you blew yourself up.  
  
Heero: What do you mean, the last time? That was years ago.  
  
Duo: with wide innocent eyes and clutching at his chest But I still feel the emotional torment, like it was only yesterday.  
  
Duo clambers off Heero, grinning at everyone.  
  
Quatre: O_O  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wufei: sighs and whispers to Nataku See what I have to put with?  
  
Nataku nods grimly. Wufei climbs into the cockpit. When the hatch closes, he looks out at the others via the computer screens.  
  
Nataku: Why the heck did you just say that? I've known those bakas for as long as you have!!!  
  
Wufei: looks around him You're not supposed to answer back.  
  
Nataku: Oooh! Well I'm soooo sorry. Us Gundam's have rights aswell, you know. Do you know how long I've been wanting to give those other four bloody Gundams a piece of my mind. But, nooo. You've gotta work on your own!!! So, I never have enough time. And as for that smart assed Epyon... oooh, he was sooo cocky it was infuriating...  
  
Wufei: rolling his eyes Shut up, Nataku.  
  
Nataku: Don't interrupt my rantings, justice boy!!!  
  
Wufei growls deep in his throat and Nataku quiets down to a mumble.  
Slowly, the others depart, to fetch their respective Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 7  
  
Opens on a large balcony. Lord Dangli is leaning against the edge, General Rect, standing to attention behind him. A lieutenant standing beside the General.  
  
Lord Dangli: Why haven't you captured this traitor yet?  
  
General Rect: Err, I have dispatched troops. At this very moment they are hot on the traitor's heels.  
  
A tapping at the door to the balcony, interrupts the General. A messenger walks swiftly in, hands a package to the General and hastily retreats.  
  
The General looks at the package curiously.  
  
General Rect: begins to open the package I wonder what this could b-aaargh!!!  
  
The General drops the package and a round object rolls out onto the marble like floor.  
  
Lieutenant: My God!!! It's a miniature replica of the Captain's mobile suit that was sent out to capture the traitor. turning to Lord Dangli This can only mean one thing, my lord. The entire unit of troops has been wiped out.  
  
Lord Dangli: without looking at the lieutenant Who is this that speaks to me as if I need his advice?  
  
General Rect: smiling This is my newly appointed advisor, Lieutenant, err, Lieutenant, something-or-other.  
  
Lord Dangli: turning to the Lieutenant and placing an arm around his shoulders, and walks him to the edge of the balcony Well, Lieutenant, maybe you can advise me on what... throws the Lieutenant over the edge of the balcony, where he falls, screaming to the ground, several floors below cold tarmac feels like when hitting it at great speed. Muahahaha!!  
  
General Rect looks on in horror. His expression turns to anger and he pulls a knife from his belt and lunges at Lord Dangli.  
Lord Dangli turns around, grabs the knife from him, and kicks him in the groin.  
  
General Rect: in a slightly high pitched voice H-how did you know, that I was attacking you?  
  
Lord Dangli: sneers at him You fool!!! I watched Braveheart last night!  
  
  
Scene 8  
  
  
Opens on a small hangar, a single Gundam is standing by a wall.  
Duo rubs his hands together as he positions himself in Deathscythe Hell's cockpit.  
  
Duo: Aaah. Seems like old times, doesn't it, pal?  
  
Deathscythe Hell: Hardly.  
  
Duo: eyebrows raise and looks around in confusion Did you just talk?  
  
DH: Yes.  
  
Duo: Err, why have you never talked to me before?  
  
DH: Because I knew that the torture of incessant questioning would follow.   
  
Duo: Oh...... hey! What are you trying to say?  
  
DH: sighs Well, I think my point is proven. Now, are we going to go somewhere, or are you going to sit there and ask questions all day?  
  
Duo: smiles We're going to go and destroy some bad guys.  
  
DH: Oh, don't start that dubbed version crap. Why don't you just say 'KILL', eh? Death, die, kill, they sound sooo much better than, extinguish, destroy, eradicate, and all those other wussy words.  
  
Duo: looks up in shock I never knew you had such strong feelings about it. Why didn't you have a word with the editors?  
  
DH: Oh, like I could. I'm a Gundam for Shinigami's sake. You think those stuck up editing people would listen to me?!  
  
Duo: shrugs No use worrying about it now, eh? Let's just go and KILL someone!!!  
  
Duo smiles gleefully as he closes the hatch and activates Deathscythe Hell's boosters.  
As the Gundam lifts off a loud 'Yaaaaaaahooooooo' echoes around the hangar.  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
Opens on an empty, cloudless blue sky. Suddenly from several directions, five Gundams appear, flying towards each other. Just as it seems the Gundams are about to collide with each other, they veer off and a trail of multi-coloured smoke follows them. They circle in intricate patterns around each other, until the smoke forms several sentences. The green smoke trail reads, 'Justice will be served'. The white smoke trail reads, 'Omae o korosu'. The red smoke trail reads, '............'. The pink smoke trail reads, 'All finches must die!'. The black smoke trail reads, 'Shinigami rules!!! ^_~'.  
  
Heero: Duo!?!  
  
Duo: What? It's true!  
  
Wufei: It's stupid, baka!  
  
Duo: Oh, and what do you call making smoke trails with our Gundam's, then?  
  
Wufei: Hmph  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Heero: ......  
Quatre: giggles  
  
The Gundams head off in one direction, lined up in a row. They gradually get smaller as they head off into the distance, the large sun, causing them to be silhouetted against it. Just as they are about to disappear from view, a large crash echoes over the landscape and the backdrop falls over, revealing a television studio and cameras behind it.  
  
Wing Zero: Ooooops. Sorry, my fault.  
  
Sandrock: giggles  
  
Heavyarms: God! Why do you always have to rush ahead like that?  
  
Wing Zero: shrugs  
  
Nataku: Baka!!!  
  
DH: Ha Ha! You're going to get into trouble!!!  
  
Wing Zero: head droops  
  
DH: looks guilty Oh, I'm sorry Wing-baby. I didn't mean it. You're not really going to get into trouble. No-one would be crazy enough to mess with big 'ol mean you!  
  
Wing Zero: looks over at Deathscythe Hell and smiles evilly I know.  
  
DH: Of course, no-one would mess with me either, for I am the bringer of death.  
  
Duo: Hey! Did you guys forget we're still inside you?  
  
DH: looks down at his chest Hmph, how could we forget you? Come on, guys, we've got a job to do.  
  
With that the Gundams walked carefully away from 'accident' scene.  
  
  
  
  
Scene 10  
  
Opens on a long tarmac stretch. Grass edges the tarmac. Lord Dangli stands with several high-ranking officers, including a demoralised General Rect, at the beginning of the tarmac. They walk to the edge of the stretch as a mecha walks out of a metal building, followed by four others. The lead mecha, that resembles a Taurus suit, has writing emblazoned on the front of it. It reads, 'Abandon All Hope'. The next four also have writing on the front of them, that read, in order, 'Resistance Is Futile', 'Make My Day', 'Feel The Force', and 'Shinigami Sucks...'.  
  
General Rect: looking at Lord Dangli with one eyebrow raised Sir?  
  
Lord Dangli ignores the General's questioning look and gazes upon his creations proudly.  
  
Lord Dangli: These will defeat that traitor and his friends.  
  
The other high ranking officers agree enthusiastically. General Rect rolls his eyes, doubts in his mind.  
Lord Dangli turns to the General.  
  
Lord Dangli: Do you question my judgement, General?  
  
General Rect: Of course not, sir. It's just, well, I was wondering what those phrases would do to help defeat the enemy?  
  
Lord Dangli: laughs mockingly My dear General. Those 'phrases' will disconcert the enemy and throw them off balance.  
  
General Rect looks at Lord Dangli, refraining himself from laughing, he bows slightly in submission.  
  
General Rect: Of course, my lord. Your plans are flawless. I am a fool for not seeing it before.  
  
Lord Dangli, General Rect and the other high ranking officers watch as the mechas take off, and disappear into the distance. Lord Dangli smiles to himself as he thinks how better skilled his pilots and mechas are for not knocking the backdrop over.  
  



End file.
